I love you but
by ohmichele
Summary: Sehun menyatakan cintanya pada Jongin. Tapi Jongin... FF Hunkai crackpair yaoi geje abal. One-Shoot.


Title : I love you but….

Author : Oh Michele

Cast : Sehun, Jongin, etc.

Warning : cerita abal, banyak typo, yaoi, geje, etc.

Hallo -_- maafkan saya yang malah bikin ff baru, bukannya ngelanjutin yang belum tamat huhuhu entahlah saya tiba-tiba dapet ide kayak gini. Yah anggap aja ini ff selingan. Semoga berkenan ._. ini FF pertama yang berhasil saya bikin 1s. Semoga terhibur. Jangan lupa review ya ^^

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

"Hmmm…. Bagaimana ya Sehun….."

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Ah ia sebenarnya sedang gugup sekali sekarang. Kaki terus ia hentak-hentakkan pelan ke lantai. Dia benar merasa tak nyaman. Tak hanya tubuhnya yang tak bisa diam, tapi otaknya juga berputar berlari kesana kemari mencari jawaban.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

Ah kenapa Sehun harus bertanya lagi? Jongin sudah cukup pusing sekarang. 1 tahun bersahabat apa belum cukup juga untuk membuat Sehun mengerti? Mengerti dirinya. Mengerti raut wajahnya yang menyiratkan kebingungan.

Sehun menghela nafas. Dia mengerti. Mengerti sekali dengan keadaan Jongin sekarang. Dia langsung menepuk pundak Jongin.

"Gwenchana. Masih banyak waktu untuk menjawabnya."

Jongin langsung memandang Sehun. Sehun bagaimana kau bisa…..

"Yang penting aku sudah mengutarakan isi hatiku. Yang penting kau sudah tau kalau aku menyukaimu."

Jongin makin merasa bersalah. Ingin sekali dia berteriak, tapi bibirnya benar-benar terkatup rapat.

Sehun tiba-tiba menarik tangannya. "Ayo kita pulang!"

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin sampai di rumah. Ia langsung berlari menuju kamarnya. Tidak menghiraukan ibunya yang berteriak menyuruhnya makan. Sampai di kamar ia langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di bantal. Walaupun sulit bernafas tapi ia tetap menekan wajahnya pada permukaan bantal.

"Sehun kau menyebalkan!"teriaknya tertahan.

Jongin menangis. Entahlah dia hanya ingin menangis saja sekarang. Dia melihat foto yang ada di meja belajarnya. Ada foto keluarganya, foto masa kecilnya, dan fotonya dengan Sehun. Ah Sehun….. ia jadi ingat saat itu

Flashback

"Sehun! Fotokan kami!"

Chanyeol berteriak pada Sehun yang sedang mengekori Jongin sedari tadi. Dia yang bertugas membawa kamera. Harusnya dia mendokumentasikan semuanya.

"Ya aku segera kesana! Ayo Jongin!"

Sehun menarik tangan Jongin. Ah sudah kebiasaan sepertinya.

"Ayo foto bersama!"kali ini Baekhyun yang berceloteh.

"Baiklah kalian ambil posisi cepat!"

Sehun mengomando sebagai juru foto. Yang lain mengambil posisi dan berpose. Ada juga yang berebut mengambil tempat di depan.

"Siap! 1….. 2….. 3…"

KLIK

Setelah berfoto mereka langsung berebut mengelilingi Sehun. Ingin segera melihat hasil foto di kameranya. Kecuali Jongin. Dia malah diam saja. Bukannya tidak tertarik, dia pikir melihat lain waktu juga bisa. Toh itu kamera milik sahabatnya.

Merasa risih Sehun langsung memberikan kameranya pada Chanyeol. Karna sedari tadi Chanyeol yang heboh menarik-narik bajunya. Dia langsung menghampiri Jongin yang sedang sendiri.

"Jongin."

"Ya?" Jongin langsung menoleh ke arah Sehun.

"Mau foto bersamaku tidak?"

Jongin agak terkejut sebenarnya. Ah bukankah ini hal biasa yang dilakukan sepasang sahabat? Tapi Jongin merasa lain. Ada yang menggelitik rasanya.

"Ya! Oh Sehun! Kameramu kenapa isinya foto Jongin semua?!"

Sehun langsung mendelik tajam pada Chanyeol. Sementara Jongin hanya menatap mereka dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Ya! Kenapa fotoku cuma sedikit! Kau payah Sehun! Kau ini penggemar fanatiknya Jongin ya?" Chanyeol kembali berceloteh.

Sehun langsung berlari mengejar Chanyeol. Ingin membekap mulut besar temannya itu. Sementara Jongin yang baru paham diam-diam menutup wajahnya karna malu. Ah malu sekali dia.

"Ya! Ya! Sudah sudah! Aku lelah kejar-kejaran denganmu!" Chanyeol bernafas tersengal-sengal. Sehun itu benar-benar tidak ada lelahnya kalau soal berlari.

Tiba-tiba Sehun menghampiri Chanyeol dan berbisik sesuatu. Chanyeol langsung mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Sehun berlari ke samping Jongin. "Ayo kita berfoto."

Jongin hendak melontarkan pertanyaan namun Chanyeol segera menginterupsi. "Hey! Kalian kurang dekat! Rangkul dia Sehun!"

"Yak! Berisik!" Sehun hampir melempar sepatunya pada Chanyeol.

"Oke oke senyum…."

Chanyeol sudah memposisikan kameranya. Jongin pasrah saja. Sebenarnya dia agak gugup. Namun tiba-tiba ada tangan yang merangkulnya.

KLIK

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin langsung duduk di meja belajarnya. Mengingat saat-saat itu membuat dia tersenyum lagi. Lupa kalau dia barusan menangis. Dibukanya laci yang ada disana. Bagi Jongin laci itu memiliki arti tersendiri. Disana tersimpan berbagai kenangan. Ada album foto yang mencuri perhatiannya. Warnanya biru langit. Menggambarkan keceriaan yang ada pada isinya. Dibukanya album itu. Ah ia ingat hari itu. Masih juga bersama Sehun dan tentang Sehun

Flashback

"Baekhyun hyung! Kenapa harus aku?" Jongin meronta-ronta. Dia sedang duduk dan rambutnya di hiasi bunga-bunga.

"Sudahlah kau diam saja Jongin! Siapa lagi yang cocok menjadi maskot kelas kita selain kau?"

Tangan Baekhyun menari-nari diatas kepala Jongin. Dia cukup terampil untuk hal yang satu ini. Sementara Jongin menggembungkan pipinya karna kesal.

"Bukannya kemarin Yoona yang akan jadi maskotnya? Kenapa jadi aku?"

Jongin protes lagi. Dia tau maskot itu sepasang. Dan kemarin anak kelasnya memaksa Sehun untuk maju, sementara Yoona memang menawarkan dirinya untuk jadi maskot. Semua orang juga tau kalau Yoona diam-diam menyukai Sehun. Mungkin Sehun yang tidak tau. Ah dia memang tidak peka.

"Yoon… Yoona….. dia pergi…."Baekhyun menjawab agak terbata-bata mebuat Jongin jadi curiga.

"Tolong jangan katakan kau sengaja membuatnya pergi."Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oh ayolah Jongin….. Sehun hanya mau berpasangan denganmu."

Wajah Jongin langsung memerah. Aduh kalau sudah menyangkut Sehun dia pasti langsung begini. Padahal sejujurnya ia tak ingin begini. Ini terlalu memalukan.

"Wajahmu memerah! Hahahahah sudah cepat sana ganti baju di kotak itu!" Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Jongin agar lebih cepat.

"Hyung….. Apa harus memakai ini?"Jongin memasang wajah memelas.

"Sudah tak usah protes!"

Setelah mendorong Jongin masuk dalam kotak besar yang Baekhyun juga tidak tau siapa yang meletakkan itu disana, Baekhyun langsung keluar dari kelasnya.

Sementara itu…

"Chanyeol hyung….. Aku ganti baju dimana?" Sehun baru datang dan langsung bertemu Chanyeol di koridor.

"Ya! Jam berapa ini?! Cepat ganti bajumu! Bajunya ada di kelas!"

Karena tampaknya Chanyeol sudah benar-benar marah akhirnya Sehun segera berlari ke dalam kelasnya. Bukannya ia tidak punya alasan datang terlambat, tapi sejujurnya ia malas melakukan hal ini apalagi berpasangan dengan Yoona.

Sesampainya di dalam kelas, Sehun langsung mengambil pakaian yang sudah ada di meja. Ia segera menggantinya disana. Toh juga tidak ada orang pikirnya. Saat sedang membenarkan kerah pakaiannya tiba-tiba Sehun mendengar suara seseorang di belakang.

"Ah aneh sekali."

Itu suara Jongin! Sehun langsung menoleh. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat Jongin dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya. Ia sampai tak berkedip.

"Asataga Sehun!"

Jongin baru sadar kalau Sehun sedari tadi melihatnya. Buru-buru ia masuk kembali ke dalam kotak.

"Hey Jongin" Sehun sadar dari lamunan singkatnya. Ia langsung mendekati kotak itu.

"Jongin?"

"A….. aku malu Sehun….."

Sehun tersenyum kemudian mengetuk kotak itu. "Keluarlah. Tidak apa-apa."

Jongin perlahan membuka pintu kotak itu hingga tampaklah dirinya yang memakai gaun pengantin warna putih. Jangan lupakan hiasan di kepalanya, benar-benar sempurna.

Sehun masih melongo. Dia benar-benar takjub.

"Kau cantik Jongin."hanya itu yang mampu Sehun katakan.

Jongin langsung menunduk. Ah wajahnya pasti merah lagi.

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya pada Jongin. Melihat itu Jongin menerimanya.

"Ah aku pasti aneh sekali."Jongin sudah keluar dari kotak.

Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin. "Kau terlihat sangat sempurna. Aku jadi ingin menikahimu. Hahaha."

"Ya!"Jongin memukul kepala Sehun. Itu hanya pengalihan. Lihat saja wajahnya benar-benar merah.

"Hehehe ayo kita keluar. Yang lain pasti sudah menunggu."

Jongin mengangguk dan mereka keluar bersama dengan tangan yang masih bertautan. Mereka benar-benar seperti sepasang pengantin.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin menutup wajahnya. Ini kebiasaannya yang lain yaitu menutup wajah saat sedang malu. Ah kalau ingat kejadian itu Jongin memang langsung tak karuan. Tubuhnya terasa geli,jantungnya berdebar-debar, dan jangan lupakan merahnya wajahnya.

Jongin kemudian melihat lagi kearah lacinya. Ia menemukan kotak berwarna biru tua. Biru memang warna favoritnya tapi melihat benda itu senyumnya langsung luntur. Ia menutup lacinya dengan kasar dan kembali ke ranjang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jongin, ayo kita bermain basket!"

Suho tiba-tiba menghampirinya yang sedang duduk santai di meja. Ah kebetulan sekali, dia sedang bosan dan sudah lama tidak main basket.

"Ayo hyung!"

Mereka berjalan ke gudang olahraga untuk mengambil bola.

"Jongin, ku dengar Sehun menyatakan perasaannya padamu. Benarkan?"

Kali ini mereka berjalan menuju lapangan basket. Jaraknya memang lumayan jauh, jadi apa salahnya memulai sedikit perbincangan.

"Begitulah hyung." Jongin jadi agak lemas.

"Ada apa memangnya? Bukankah kalian dekat?"

Jongin hanya mengangguk. Aduh jangan ingatkan dia dengan ini, dia jadi makin pusing.

"Berceritalah padaku, mungkin aku bisa membantu." Suho menawarkan diri. Benar-benar orang baik.

Jongin tersenyum "Terima kasih hyung."

Tiba-tiba ada yang menghadang mereka di koridor kelas. Itu Jongdae.

"Tunggu dulu disini anak manis. Ada seseorang yang ingin memberikan sesuatu untukmu."

Suho menatap Jongdae jengah. Dia tau anak ini memang suka berulah. "Mau apa kau Kim Jongdae?!"

"Ini bukan untukmu Kim Joonmyeon!" Jongdae memeletkan lidahnya lalu beralih dari sana.

Sekarang ada Sehun dan Chanyeol di depan Jongin dan Suho. Chanyeol dengan gitarnya sedangkan Sehun dengan mic di tangannya.

"Ehem cek…. Cek… Sudah siap Chanyeol?" Sehun menyikut lengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol langsung mengangguk.

"Ehem, Jongin maafkan aku mungkin suaraku tak sebaik Baekhyun hyung atau senior Kyungsoo. Tapi ku mohon dengarkan ini." Sehun mulai bersiap-siap.

"Hey Sehun kau yakin mau bernyanyi di koridor? Disini dilarang berisik." Suho mengingatkan sebagai anggota osis. Sementara Jongin masih terdiam. Terlalu terkejut.

"Biarkan saja! Yang penting Jongin mendengarku."

Sehun mulai bernyanyi. Dan suaranya… tidak bisa dibilang bagus walaupun tak sampai memecahkan kaca jendela. Suaranya antara unik dan aneh. Dia tidak pantas bernyanyi lagu romantis yang mendayu-dayu. Lebih cocok jadi rapper yang bernyanyinya secepat kilat.

Dan Suho sudah menutup telinganya. Sementara Jongin masih memandang Sehun. Dia terpesona. Ah anggap saja dia ini sama anehnya dengan Sehun. Tapi telinganya tidak begitu aneh karna dia kemudian sadar dan tertawa terbahak. Membuat Sehun menghentikan acara menyanyinya.

"Hentikan Sehun. Kau bisa membangunkan kepala sekolah yang sedang tidur hahahahaha."

Jongin tertawa sampai menangis. Sementara orang disekelilingnya malah terhera-heran "Ada apa dengan anak ini?"

Sehun tiba-tiba ikut tertawa. Menyadari apa yang barusan dilakukannya tadi. Hahah lucu sekali padahal dia sadar suaranya buruk.

"Sudah sudah ayo kita bermain basket!" Suho menginterupsi mereka yang sedang tertawa.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka sudah bermain cukup lama. Tapi ini yang terakhir. Begitulah perjanjiannya. Jongin dan Sehun masih sama-sama berstamina. Tentu saja, basket adalah olahraga favorit mereka.

"Jongin! Oper padaku!" kali ini Suho melambai-lambai pada Jongin.

"Minggir kau pendek!" dan Jongdae ada disampingnya.

"Ya! Kim Jongdae! Kau juga sama pendeknya!" Suho agak sebal. Tapi lebih sebal lagi dengan Jongin dan Sehun yang kini sedang berebut bola. Mereka ini sedang bertanding atau membuat dunia mereka sendiri? Sedari tadi mereka terus yang mendominasi. Yah Suho sadar kalau mereka memang sama-sama ahli dalam olahraga ini. Tapi hey! Ayolah! Yang benar saja! Dia kan yang mengajak mereka bermain basket.

"Yasudahlah. Kita lihat saja pasangan yang sedang kasmaran itu." Tiba-tiba Chanyeol muncul diantara Suho dan Jongdae. Perannya sebagai wasit benar-benar tidak berguna.

"Sehun minggir! Aku mau memasukkan bola." Jongin terus mendribble bola, dan Sehun masih menghalanginya.

"Tidak akan aku biarkan." Sehun tersenyum kearah Jongin. Ayolah Jongin, bukan saatnya memerah sekarang.

Jongin mengangkat bolanya ke atas. Hendak melempar kearah Suho.

Namun dengan cepat bola itu direbut Sehun dan dengan cepat pula Sehun…..

Cup

Mencium pipi Jongin dan langsung mendribble bola menuju ring. Jongin langsung terjatuh saking kagetnya.

"Aku menang!" Sehun berteriak. Mereka memang hanya berselisih 1 bola.

Jongin masih terduduk. Sementara ketiga orang lainnya yang ada disana hanya bisa bertepuk tangan.

"Kau hebat Oh Sehun!"

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini Jongin tidak bisa tidur. Entahlah hatinya terus berdebar-debar. Pasti ini karna Sehun. Ah anak itu benar-benar memenuhi kepalanya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Dia terus memejamkan matanya tapi hanya wajah Sehun yang terbayang dan itu membuat dia makin tak bisa tidur.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Ah siapa yang menelfonnya malam-malam begini?

_Oh Sehun is calling…_

Sehun? Ada apa dia menelfon?

Jongin jadi gugup. Dia bimbang harus mengangkatnya atau tidak.

Ah angkat saja! Mungkin penting.

"_Yeoboseyo?"_

"_Yeoboseyo Jonginah?" _suara Sehun disebrang sana.

"_Ya. Ada apa Sehun?"_

"_Apa kau sudah tidur?"_

Justru dia tak bisa tidur karnamu Sehun.

"_Belum. Aku tidak bisa tidur. Kenapa?" _Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"_Oh begitu…. Ehm…. Aku ada di depan rumahmu sebenarnya."_

"_Hah?!" _Jongin reflek berteriak.

"_Hahahaha tak usah terkejut begitu. Bisakah kau keluar?"_

Jongin berpikir sebentar hingga _"Ehm baiklah tunggu aku."_

Jongin langsung turun ke bawah. Dia sedikit mengendap, tak mau mengganggu orang rumahnya yang sudah terlelap. Sampai di depan ia segera membuka pagar dan mendapati Sehun berdiri di depannya.

"Hai Jongin." Sehun tersenyum.

"Hai Sehun. Ada apa?" Jongin gugup melihat Sehun.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

"Eh kemana?"

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka sampai di sebuah bukit yang baru pertama kali Jongin datangi. Tempatnya luas dan indah. Langit juga terlihat indah hari ini. Suasananya benar-benar mendukung.

Jongin dan Sehun duduk sambil melihat ke arah benar-benar terlihat jelas. Berkerlap-kerlip membuat Jongin takjub.

"Bintangnya indah kan?" ucap Sehun.

Jongin mengangguk. "Indah sekali."

Sehun tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan Jongin yang terasa sedikit dingin.

"Aku menyukaimu." Sehun tersenyum tulus kearah Jongin.

Jongin langsung menunduk. Perasaannya benar-benar campur aduk, antara senang dan sakit.

Sehun mengangkat wajah Jongin agar menatapnya. Agar Jongin tau bahwa dia sedang tidak berbohong atau bercanda. Dan Jongin tau benar itu.

"A…. Aku tau Sehun…. Aku-"

"Aku mencintaimu. Mungkin sudah sejauh itu."

Mata Jongin mulai berkaca-kaca. Ah dadanya sesak sekali.

"Jangan menangis." Sehun langsung memeluk Jongin erat.

Jongin tidak bisa apa-apa. Dia juga memeluk Sehun. Berharap rasa sesaknya hilang.

"Tunggu aku Sehun… Maukah kau menungguku?"

Sehun menjauhkan pelukannya. Ia tidak mengerti dengan maksud Jongin. Tapi apapun akan dia lakukan. Dihapusnya air mata Jongin dan dielusnya kepala Jongin.

"Aku akan menunggumu."

Mendengar jawaban Sehun, Jongin sedikit tersenyum. Ada sedikit rasa hangat di dadanya.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jongin. Jongin tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, jadi dia mulai memejamkan mata. Dia sering melihat ini di film. Bukankah ini tanda cinta? Kalau boleh jujur, Jongin sangat mencintai Sehun. Tapi….. Keadaan tak semudah itu. Mengatakan perasaannya pada Sehun bukan berarti menyelesaikan semuanya dan membuat mereka bahagia. Tidak, tidak semudah itu.

Sehun mulai melumat bibirnya lembut dan Jongin membalasnya. Jongin menangis dalam ciumannya. Tapi ada rasa bahagia disana. Bahagia karena ini ciuman pertamanya, dan itu dengan Sehun.

Cukup lama mereka berciuman hingga Sehun akhirnya melepas tautan mereka. Sehun menatap Jongin penuh kasih sayang, begitu juga dengan Jongin. Mereka saling tersenyum.

Sehun melirik jam tangannya. "Ah sudah pukul 12 tepat. Selamat ulang tahun Jongin."

"Apa?" Jongin terkejut.

"Kau melupakan hari ulang tahunmu? Benar-benar ceroboh." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

Jongin masih memasang wajah tak berdosanya membuat Sehun sedikit tertawa.

"Ini untukmu." Sehun memberinya sebuah gelang berwarna hitam.

"I…. ini indah sekali Sehun."

Sehun mengeluarkan gelang lagi "Ini gelang pasangan. Lihat aku juga memilikinya."

Jongin masih menatap Sehun. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan semua ini.

"Anggap saja ini tanda janjiku untuk tidak meninggalkanmu."

Jongin langsung memeluk Sehun.

"Gomawo…"

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin terbangun karna ada cahaya matahari yang menerobos masuk. Ah pasti ada yang membuka jendelanya. Dan benar saja, ibunya kini sudah ada disamping Jongin.

"Jongin….. Bangun sayang….."

Jongin hanya menggeliat malas. Dia sedikit berpikir, apa yang semalam itu mimpi ya?

"Selamat ulang tahun Jongin sayang. Apa kau mau membuat orang-orang menunggumu?"

Kali ini ibunya mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya. Jongin langsung terbangun.

"Terima kasih Umma."

Jongin masih setengah sadar. Ia mengusap matanya dan tak sengaja melihat ada gelang berwarna hitam. Ah jadi kemarin itu sungguhan!

"Bukankah kau harus ke bandara hari ini?"

Jongin terkejut. Dia langsung terduduk. "Umma benar! Ah aku harus siap-siap."

"Hahaha tidak sabaran sekali. Kalau begitu Umma tunggu di bawah ne?"

Umma Jongin langsung keluar. Membiarkan anaknya bersiap-siap.

Jongin berjalan menuju meja belajarnya. Ia melepas gelang pemberian Sehun dan memasukkannya dalam laci.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan kesana-kemari. Pandangannya tak tertuju pada jalan, tapi pada benda persegi panjang di tangannya. Pagi tadi Ummanya menyuruh untuk menjemput sepupunya yang bernama Luhan dari China. Luhan itu teman kecilnya. Sehun sudah menganggapnya sebagai hyung sendiri.

"_Lu? Kau dimana?"_ itu suara Sehun dari telepon.

Yang diseberang sana masih tampak berpikir_. "Aduh aku tidak mengerti ini disebelah mana Hun."_

Sehun menatap berkeliling_. "Ada benda apa di dekatmu?"_

"_Ah! Ada bangku."_

"_Disini banyak bangku Lu! Yang lebih khusus!"_

"_Aku tidak tau! Disini ramai sekali!"_ Luhan berteriak dari telepon.

"_Ya Tuhan… Kau memakai baju apa?"_

"_Biru…."_

Sehun kembali menatap berkeliling. Ah yang memakai baju biru ada ratusan disini.

"_Rambutku warna ungu, aku barusan menggantinya kemarin."_

Dan Bingo!

"Lu!" Sehun berteriak memanggil Luhan. Astaga kenapa tak bilang dari tadi kalau rambutnya berwarna ungu. Ternyata jarak mereka tak begitu jauh.

"Sehun!" Luhan melambai-lambai.

"Loh?"

Tiba-tiba Sehun terdiam. Ia seperti melihat Jongin berlari barusan.

Luhan jadi ikut bingung karna Sehun yang tiba-tiba melamun. Akhirnya dia menghampiri Sehun.

"Hun? Ada apa?" Luhan melambaikan tangan di depan wajah Sehun. Membuatnya tersadar.

"Ah tidak. Aku seperti melihat temanku tadi."

"Disini kan ramai sekali. Mungkin kau salah lihat."

Sehun masih melihat kearah yang sama "Ya. Mungkin saja Lu."

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin berlari di dalam bandara. Ah sepertinya dia sedikit terlambat. Dia jadi takut orang yang di jemputnya akan marah. Jongin berlari kesana-kemari. Ah sudah datang belum ya? Ada dimana dia sekarang?

Jongin masih kebingungan sampai ada tangan besar yang menutup matanya.

"Ya! Siapa?!" Jongin meronta. Jangan-jangan ini penjahat.

"Tebak saja." Orang itu berbisik di telinganya.

Suara itu. Jongin kenal betul. Ia langsung melepas tangan orang itu dari matanya.

"Kris ge?"

"Ya! Kenapa lama sekali menjemputku? Kau ini sudah membuat tunanganmu yang tampan ini menunggu kau tau tidak?" Kris memasang wajah sebal.

Jongin langsung tersenyum. "Mianhae gege."

Kris langsung menghela nafas. Ternyata Jonginnya tak berubah sama sekali. "Gwenchana." Dia mengelus kepala Jongin. Jongin benar-benar masih seperti kucing rumahan.

Tiba-tiba Kris mencium kening Jongin. Ah apa dia tidak sadar ini masih di tempat umum?

"Selamat ulang tahun sayang…." Kris tersenyum.

Melihat senyuman Kris, Jongin malah makin merasa sesak.

"Gomawo."

"Cincinmu dimana?" Kris yang sedari tadi menggenggam tangan Jongin merasa ada yang hilang.

Jongin tersentak. "Ah ada di rumah. Aku takut hilang jadi aku menyimpannya. Kau tau kan aku ini ceroboh."

Kris mengangguk mengerti. "Yasudah ayo kita pulang."

"Ne kajja…"

END

Maafkan kalau endingnya tidak memuaskan -_- bayangin sendiri aja lanjutannya hahahahahah. Terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah review di tiap FF saya. Saya senang sekali sampai terharu ^^ kalau ada yang review artinya ada yang baca FF saya kan hehehe. Doakan saya terus berkarya bikin FF untuk couple ini lagi hahahaha.

Bye bye

Hug Kisses.

Jangan lupa review ^^


End file.
